Pan: Infinity
by Mavrixtrinkia
Summary: He couldn’t of died from that attack. Where’d he go? The answer to her question was a kick in the stomach, and flying to a nearby mountain side. Gah! Temporary Hiatus. Please bear with me.
1. New Power

**Pan Chapter 1**

**New Power**

Pan is in a clear exactly one year since Goku had left with Shenron. For the first couple of months, she had excepted that he had to go. But then she started to feel sad when she saw Goten or her dad. Suddenly, she burst into training and tried to stay away from the two on her odd days. Since then, she had been training in the same spot everyday.

"I know you had to leave-- But I feel so horrible without you here. Nothing is complete anymore."

Her hands balled up and a tear escaped her eye.

"No. I mustn't cry. No proud saiyan cries."

Vegeta was roaming around in the forest below her. He had always wondered where the brat had gone during large gatherings that the woman held. He came across someone in the air; then noticing who it was.

"What is the brat doing?"

She clears the tears from her eyes and starts punching the air. Her saiyan hearing then hears something in the forest. She turns her head to look, sensing nothing.

'_Huh, I thought I heard something.'_

He hides behind a tree to avoid being caught just yet. Finding her like that was humorous on his part.

"Hn. Let's see what you will do." He powers his ki up to about that of an animal and waits.  
_'Ugh-- I know there's someone down there now. Probably some stupid animal wanting its death wish to be now.'_

She barely powers up ki and shoots it off into the direction of the animal. Instead of animal, she finds it was someone instead of a something. Seeing the somewhat short stature and spiky hair, she knew she was in for it. Even though Goku left, he and Trunks, when he wasn't working, were the ones she sparred with.

"Oh--crap."

She starts to take off when she flew into a wall? Looking up, it was Vegeta with a very pissed look on his face.

"Heheh--- Hey V-Vegeta. What's up?"

She smiles innocently and his gaze became a glare.

"Um-- I really should be going now. Dad might get mad that I'm not studying."

She started to fly off, not before he grabbed onto her collar and put her back in place.

"You don't get to leave that easily."

He puts his arms over his chest; his glare becoming more threatening.

"What have you been doing out here? Seems you've been avoiding a few people."  
'_Oh great. Does he have some kind of point anyway?'  
_"So. I don't have to explain myself to you. Does it really matter anyway? To answer your question, I've been training by myself."

She turns around and looks at the forest below them, hoping to get out of this conversation safely.

"Would any of this," She looks back at him. Her hair being lightly attacked by the wind, swaying. She narrows her eyes when his arms make it look like he held open arms for a hug.

_'Disturbing...'_

But he was talking with his arm to explain some point. Then he continued talking when she turned completely around.

"Have to do with Kakorrot?"

Pan faltered and looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. It took her a few minutes to compose herself, but then she started to act strangely. She lifted a fist to her chest and power level went dangerously low even for a full human. Vegeta's eyes were in shock at these actions. Not only was he shocked but he was starting to worry somewhat because the fact that her level was so close to death. Then all of a sudden she shot a ki blast at him.

"I hate him! I don't want to hear his name! I don't want to be like this and I am. I can't control my actions anymore! I can't look at my dad or Uncle Goten because they resemble him so much."

He blocks the blast and gets pushed back some. He stared at her, shocked. He hadn't expected this at all.

Suddenly, her power sky-rocketed and a gold aura surrounded her. Vegeta was dazed and confused somewhat.

"Just-Leave!"

She screams in pain and lets the power seep out. Her veins and nerves and everything felt ablaze. She started to black out from the pain. Soon her hair changes to a bright red and her eyes change into a deep red rage. Her aura also changed into a gray white. Vegeta was almost speechless and he got into a fighting stance.

"You're not a super saiyan."

**----Meanwhile at CC.----**

_'I wonder where dad went. And I don't see Pan anywhere. I was hoping for a spar.'_  
"Hey Goten," His friend looks at him with a bored face.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"How is Pan lately? She seems to be gone a lot now."

Both he and Goten have been bored with the party after about five minutes. With no girls to ogle at or any guys around their age to talk to, it had been very uneventful day.

"I couldn't really say. She hasn't been seen around Gohan's house very much. She's been training somewhere in the forests."

"I wonder. She was just fine a few months ago."

Goten shrugs,

"Let's just leave the party and go search for her."

Suddenly, they felt a massive power surge coming from the east; where Pan usually trained.

"What the? Do you think Vegeta and Pan are sparring?"  
"I don't think so. I can't sense her ki anywhere. Besides, Dad wouldn't get into a heated fight with her."

Without a thought, the powered up and flew off.

Pan was feeling sick and lightheaded, not knowing what had happened to her. It felt like she was slowly falling asleep with each second. When she touched down, she blacked out. Instead of falling, her body kept straight up and walked forward.

"Nch. -sigh- Can a girl ask for some alone time? I wasn't expecting to ascend so quickly."

With that she used I.T. to Dende's Lookout.

"Dad!"

He looks over to Trunks.

"Uh- Who were you just talking to now?"

Goten nods and looks over to Vegeta. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah. When we were at the party, we felt a power surge coming from Pan's training area and yours. But compared to that one, It seemed like your's was weaker." He gives him an angry stare and Goten laughs nervously.  
"I am not weaker. It was that damn brat. Who would have known that the quarter of saiyan blood would actually spark."  
'_Quarter saiyan, the only quarter saiyan is Pan.'  
_"I-It couldn't be. If she was able to produce that much power, she should have been able to defeat the Shadow Dragons single-handedly."  
"Goten, who are you talking about."

Soon, Gohan, Videl and Uub arrive on scene.

"So…, I guess we missed who was just here?"

All were together and waiting for an explanation.

"Great. Now that I've got an audience, I'll be expected to tell you now."

Closing around him, he gets ticked off.

"Excuse me! Would you all give me some room before I suffacate!"

Backing up, the then await.

"Well then, tell us already."  
"It was your damn brat." He points at Gohan and Videl.

Gohan gives him an incredulous look.

"Pan? Not to be mean or a-anything, but she's weak! She can't even reach super saiyan! How can she even get that high?"

Uub steps forward.

"Where could she have gone to though? Theres one place I know of that hides power like that and that's at Dende's Lookout."

Pan I.T.s to Dende's Lookout. Right in front of Dende.

"Ahh! Who are you?" Pan's power level decreases and she wakes up barely. She looks at him and speaks.  
"I'm Pan, Dende."

She falls to her knees then faints. Her hair goes back to normal.

"Mr. Popo! I'm in need of your assistance."

Mr. Popo rushes to Dende.

"What is it that you need help with."

He looks down at the girl.

"Oh my goodness, that'sPan. What should we do?"  
'_How could she get so strong?'_  
"Lets take her inside to rest."

Popo nods and takes her inside and puts her on a couch to rest.

"Dende, what should we do?"  
"I have an idea but I have to ask Piccolo first."  
"Piccolo? What are you going to ask him?"

Dende sighs and thinks about her new power and if she'll be able to control it.

"I'm going to ask him to train her."  
"But Dende, he's in HFIL. Would we transport her there? Your not going to suggest that he come here are you?"

Dende walks off and goes to consult Piccolo, who has no idea what happened.

* * *

Yes yes, I re-wrote this chapter! Please tell me if I did any better! 


	2. She's In Complete Control

**Pan Chapter 2**

**She's In Complete Control

* * *

**

Dende walks to the edge of the Lookout and mentally calls out for Piccolo.

'_Piccolo! Piccolo! You there?'_

Waits for a reply.

'_What is it Dende? Is there something wrong?'  
'Not really but if we don't do something, there will be something wrong.'  
'Well what is it then?'  
'Its Pan, she got an emmense boost of power today. Though, I am not sure where that power came from.'  
'What do you suppose we do then?'_

Dende thinks about it for a few seconds,

'_I thought mayne you sould train her, seeing as I have no experience in that department. Your probably wondering why I'm asking you this. The thing is, she came to me instead of the others.'_

Piccolo ponders this,

'_Even if I decide to train her, how would she come down here?'  
'I will take care of that part. So…is that a yes to training her?'_ Piccolo mentally slaps himself,

'_Yes, I will train her. If shes anything like Gohan, this will be a little difficult.'  
'See you in a couple of days Piccolo!'_ Dende breaks off the connection.

Pan slowly awakens from her long "nap." She groans as she sits up. Looking around slowly, she finds she's in a medium sized room.

_'Ugh--- My head feels like it's spinning. I need to find something to eat.'_

Pan gets up off the couch to find Mr. Popo just staring at her.

"Um-- Mr. Popo? Can you stop staring at me now?" He snaps out of his trance.

"Oh sorry, Pan. You ready for some dinner?"  
_'Dinner, I've been out that long. Moms going to kill me.'_  
"Actually, I think I should head home. Mom's going to kill me once she finds out I'm not home."

Dende walks in,

"You're awake. I thought I was going to have to rouse you from your sleep. But, you will have to stay here a little while longer I'm afraid."

"But why? You know mom, or dad even." She looks at him suspiciously .

What she didn't know was that she was out for more than one day. She was suppose to leave with Piccolo that day. She wasn't sure what emotions were going through her head. She felt lightheaded again and started to sway. She got a hold of herself before Dende could tell what was going on with her.

"Your going to be traing with Piccolo for awhile, we're aren't sure if you can handle your new power right now."  
_'New power? Wait-- Is that why I blacked out yesterday? Because I snapped at Vegeta? I hope I didn't hurt him.'  
_"Why wasn't I told of this little arrangement, Dende?"  
"You were asleep for the past two days Pan. You wore yourself out."

She began to get angry now.

"Even so! You should have woken me up! Who knows how long I'll be with him. I should have been woken up as soon as possible!"

She felt power surge through her. This time, it wasn't painful. Instead, the power got her over her fatigue.

"I'm not going anywhere."  
"But Pan its for your own good."  
'_For my own good? Who does he think he his. I'll give him a piece of my mind.'_

Her hair swayed and turned a bright red. Her eyes became red as well. Dende looked baffled and stuttered.

"P-Pan? I-is that your new p-power?"

She started to speak with a snarl.

"Could be. Besides, what will you do? It's not like you can really fight me."

She starts to walk to Dende, "Move--- now."

Dende's eyes wonder to a figure behind her. Her eyes narrow and she turns half way, still looking at him. Then, she turned her head and saw Piccolo. He looked extremely pissed off and shot off powerful ki blast and knocked her through the wall, straight out of the room. Everybody saw a body with red hair be blasted from the room and skid on the ground. The person slowly came to a stop at the edge of the Lookout.

"Ugh-- Talk about anger-mangement ." Piccolo walks out,

"She should train with me right now. The key to her power is anger. We all know that anger can do."  
'_Dammit. I'm not going to be brought down by big, green and ugly.'_

She stands up and pats off the dust. Closing her eyes, she searches for her hidden power. She finds it and lets go.

_'Damn him. His stupid venture with Shenron will come to and end.'_

She flinched at what she said and tried to shove that voice away. It didn't leave and she wasn't strong enough to hold it back. Soon, the voice became her own and took over.

She starts to laugh and that attracts the others attention.

"If only Grandpa could see me now. Though, will all the destruction I'm going to cause, I'll be an enemy!"

She thrusted her fist up in the air happily like she was going to a beach or her favourite band's concert.

Videl starts to walk up to her, when she is a few inches from her, "Pan, please, what 's wrong with you?"

Pan looks into her mother's face, closing her eyes then whisper's into her ear. "You want to see first hand on what's wrong with me? Do you want to see what I'm capable of?"

She opens her eyes and grabs Videl's throat, still whispering in her normal voice

"When I destroy you all, tell Grandpa that I'm thankful for him being a key to my power."

Videl starts to whimper, "Pan snap out of it! Goku didn't give you this power!."

Pan narrows her eyes, "Oh, Papa, aren't you going to save mom, or are you just going to let her die?"

Flying into the air somewhat, she gets a tighter grip on Videl's throat and reels her back. Videl began's to choke and something in Pan starts to filter though.

_'Let go of her! Don't kill mom!'_

Pan hesitates for a moment, letting her grip loosen, only to throw her into Gohan.

"That was easy enough."  
'_Dammit! I can't back into control.'  
'You are in control. I am your concscience.'  
'What?'_

Gohan lies Videl on the ground and goes SS.

"Pan!"

She snaps out of her thoughts when she gets slammed with a punch in the face. She gets her footing back and catches her father's foot. She elbows his inner knee and twists his leg. He cries out in pain and jumps up, kicking her on the side of her head. She stumbles and holds onto her head, smiling at Gohan. Backflipping into the air, she smirks at him.

"So. You would bring yourself to kill me if you absolutely had to?" She heard no answer.

"Do you think this is a game? Answer me."  
"If I had to, yes, I would. Why are you doing this?"  
"Ch, I don't know. I'm bored out of my mind I guess." She chuckles at her lame joke. "Maybe I'm becoming a true saiyan and wanting to kill everything in my path."

She straightens up and glances at everyone else. Pulling back her hands, red energy charges.

"I should tell you something..." Gohan looks at her, "Whats that?"

He starts to power up the Kamehameha Wave. "I'm controlling my powers. Meaning, I'm doing this with a right state of mind."

Gohan freezes just enough for Pan to unlease her attack.

"Ready? HA!"

He gets knocked forcifully back and lands on his backside. Goten jumped infront of her and tried to act like a barrier from everyone else. She then got serious, got into a fighting stance.

"Gohan, are you alright!"

He turns his head and asks his barely conscious brother. Receiving no answer, he turns back.

"Pan! Knock it off now! You keep this up and you'll--"  
"Be treated like anyone of the other enemies we've faced."  
"Please! Stop acting like this!"

She looks over to her mother, who's eyes were very pleading. In her mind, she felt herself beginning to succumb completely into the power.

_'I need to get out of here.'_

She thought of Goku and Shenron. Standing straight, she didn't need to concentrate, but she felt a pull on her body. Soon, she was in the Dragon realm.

"It's peaceful enough."

Looking around she saw a weird kid come close to her.

"Who are you?"

She charged a ki blast and killed the kid. Then a dragon came out of nowhere and brought the kid back. Not only that, knocked her in the air with it's tail. That's where she lost her mind.

* * *

oo, How was that chapter? hehe.. I had to do some major thinking. And you'd think because it's summer, I'd be able to think. lol! Review please! 


	3. Enter Goku

**Pan Chapter 3**

**Enter Goku**

"-sighs- Gee, is there anything to do here?"  
"Yes, infact there is something you can do."

He gets up and walks to him, "Really and what might that be, Shenron?"

Goku was bored out of his mind being in the Dragons' Realm. Porunga was also there, but he was no use to talk to seeing as he could only speak Namekian. Goku had to wait 100 years until he could officially leave. The only way he could leave was if the world was about to die and not for the peoples' sake. That put a dent in his heart. He had no idea what was to come of the Earth.

"You should stop your whining and train. Time is different in this dimension, so you have all the time in the world or in this case the dimension."

Shenron started to laugh like a maniac.

"I didn't think that was very funny, Shenron. Can I at least see what the others are up to?"  
"Now you know you can't do that, I already told you. But you can visit any spirit world you like. That will help pass the time. Heres an idea, I'll send you to King Kai's for awhile. Good-bye"

POOF and he was gone, headed straight for King Kai.

"Ahhh! Ooof!"

He ends up landing on top of King Kai's head.

"Goku, get off of me this instance! What are you doing here anyway, aren't you suppose to be in the Dragon Realm?"

Goku jumps off and lands gracefully on the ground.

"Yeah, I am but Shenron sent me here because it you help pass time. But I think the other reason would be for me to stop annoying him."  
_'To stop annoying him, eh?'_  
"Well, you made it just in time for an update. I was just about to check on your granddaughter."

Goku runs that sentence around in his head and finally gives a confused look.

"Pan? Did something happen?"  
"Yes. Didn't Shenron tell you. Well, anyway. Yes, something very interesting happened a couple of days ago."

Kai walks into his house and turns on his orb TV.

"I turned my ball into a TV so it wouldn't be knocked over by Bubbles again. And so I wouldn't keep losing it. hehe"

Kai flips through the various channels on his orb TV. He finds the channel that the fight was on and continued to watch.

"What happened..." He watches the scene. He sees a girl with bright red hair and red eyes. Then it hits him who it is.

(current time in italics the fight thing between Gohan and Pan)

"Pan!"

'Pan' snaps out of whatever was going through her mind and gets slammed with a punch in the face. Her footing is returned and catches Gohan's foot. She elbows his inner knee and twists his leg. He cries out in pain and jumps up, kicking her on the side of her head.

Goku gasps and his eyes are wide. He continues to watch the fight.

She stumbles and holds onto her head, smiling at Gohan. Backflipping in the air she smirks at him.

"So. You would bring yourself to kill me if you absolutely had to?" Hearing no answer, she speaks again.  
"Do you think this is a game? Answer me."  
"If I had to, yes I would. Why are you doing this?"  
"Ch. I don't know. I'm bored out of my mind I guess." She chuckles. "Maybe I'm becoming a true saiyan and wanting to kill everything in my path."

Goku is shocked and his jaw is set serious.

She straightens up and looks at everyone else. Pulling back her hands, red energy charges.

"I should tell you something..." Gohan looks at her, "What's that?"

He starts to power up the Kamehameha Wave. "I'm controlling my powers. Meaning, I'm doing this with a right state of mind."

Gohan freezes up just enough for Pan to unleash her attack.

"Ready? HA!"

Het gets knocked forcefully back and lands on his backside. Goten jumps infront of her and tried to act like a barrier from everyone else. She then got serious, got into a fighting stance.

"Gohan! Are you alright?"

He turns his head and asks his barely conscious brother. Recieving no answer, he turns back.

"Pan! Knock it off right now! You keep this up and you'll--"  
"Be treated like anyone of the other enemies we've faced."  
"Please! Stop acting like this!"

She looks over to Videl, who's eyes were pleading.

Then, from what Goku and Kai could see, she started to phase in and out. Then she was gone. Goku's eyes were starting to go back to their original size.

"Why did this happen? And how?" He looked at King Kai with a very serious look.  
"Well, I'm not really sure." He scratches his head. Then Shenron's voice echoes into Kai's house._  
_**  
King Kai, sorry if I'm disturbing you and Goku's heart to heart but we need him back here right away **

POOF Goku was gone in an instant.

When Goku arrived almost everything was in ruins.

"AH! What happened here?"

He saw the same person as he did on the TV and powered up to Super Saiyan. He then quickly flew over to her.

"Pan! Stop this now! Why are you destroying everything!"

Pan abruptly stops her attacks and turns to face Goku. She blinks and her minds speaks to her again.

'_Stop this now! This isn't me! AH! Come on! Stop this now!'_

She grunts and starts to head towards the ground. Once on solid ground, she starts to growl at a low volume so Goku wouldn't hear her. She looks back up to see the child who was her grandfather, staring at her with an enigmatic expression. She takes a step back and his super saiyan form takes a step forward. Then she snorts.

"Pathetic."  
"What?" He narrows his eyes in confusion.  
"I said Pathetic. Does you're hearing need to worked on? Or is the fact that you've been around humans so long that you feel as though you are becoming one? No that couldn't be it because you are a super saiyan right now. I say Pathetic because of how this sacred place of where the dragons live can be easily destroyed by someone who is clearly weaker than the great Goku."  
"Pan. I don't know what happened to you, but I promise I'll make you better!"

She stares at him with now emotion. This in turn scares Goku a little bit. But he looked into her eyes closer and found that she was having an inner war with herself. But as soon as that emotion played across her eyes, it was gone once he found out what it was. She suddenly put her hand forward and powered up a tiny ki ball. It was red, like the one that attacked Gohan. She shot it off, and Goku just stood there. The ball hit him and he laughed.

"After that display of power with Gohan, you hit me with a tiny blast like that?"

Then he felt his chest begin to sting. He looked down and the ball was trying to dig itself into his flesh. He powered up more and jumped away. The ball dimished into nothing. He looked back at Pan who was fixing to get into a fighting stance.

"Time to fight."

It was all she said and she appeared behind Goku. She used the back of her fisted hand to slam him a few meters away. He quickly composed himself and appeared in front of her to punch her in the chest. He went for her stomach, but it was blocked. She held onto his fist and crushed it under her grasp. She then punched him in the stomach several times. She threw him up in the air and kicked down on his back. Then she flew below him before he crashed into the ground and put her knee out. He slammed right into it and coughed up blood. She forced her kneed up into the air and Goku as well. She shot a ki blast at him and hit him with a flurry of punches and kicks. He blocked half of them but was getting worn down from the abuse. He got far enough away from her and powered up to Super Saiyan 4. He pulled his fists back and attacked.

"Kamehameha!"

The beam hit her and smoke surrounded the area. He appeared behind her and punched her neck. Or so it seemed. He found rocks instead of Pan in front of him. He looked up and found she was holding his attack in her hands. She charged up and made the beam white. She pointed it downward towards Goku and let it rip.

"Kamehameha!"

He blocked the attack just barely.

'I need to end this quickly before she completely annihilates this place.'

He appeared behind her, actually making her gasp and karate chop her neck. She grunted and slammed harshly into the ground. He landed next to her, to find she was struggling to stand. When she reached full height, she looked up to the now darkened sky. Now she had won her mind back. But at what cost? She had actually harmed her grandfather in the fight, and it wasn't even her to begin with. She was confused and tired. She powered down and felt herself fall forward. Only, she never made it to the ground.


	4. Extended Probation: Wow

**Pan Chapter 4**

**Extended Probation: Wow...**

Goku held Pan in his arms after she had put up a good fight. Something told him that there was something in her making her fight, and not herself. Now she was panting hard and her body temperature rose to extreme levels, making him worry. Then, Shenron and the other dragons came out and headed for Goku.

Goku, have you destroyed the person who did this? If not, we will do our deeds with him.  
"No. I didn't kill her. She's still alive, barely."

He turns around to Shenron and the other dragons.

Pan? Your granddaughter is to weak to cause massive amounts of damage. Though, if she is the one, we will something different than what we planned to do.

Shenron uses his powers and takes Pan from Goku's hands.

****

"I will search her mind and find what made her become this way.

She started to glow gold and became a true super saiyan.

****

'That form that she was in, it was alternate route to be a super saiyan. But why, I have to dig deeper. Whats this, the truth, yes it is.'

A couple of seconds later, he had her grow back her tail along with harnessing that power .

****

'You are now able to control your saiyan powers.'  
'But why were they out of control? I tried to tell myself to stop, but I couldn't.'  
**_'Your saiyan blood was overrun by a primal urge to destroy. You couldn't control it because you didn't have a tail, which harnesses all saiyan's powers. Now that you have one, you are in the right state of mind. But now, you are full blooded.'  
'W-W-What?'  
_****'Now is not the time. You must be punished for you're acts.'**'W-W-What?'

'But why were they out of control? I tried to tell myself to stop, but I couldn't.''W-W-What?' 

Shenron places her on the ground standing. Her tail now under her shirt not to be seen by Goku. She opens her true saiyan eyes which are now teal.

"What will my punishment be?"

The dragons consulted their decision and came to a conclusion,

****

You will fix problems that the saiyans have caused in the past. This will take some time, but the amount of time depends on you. You will not age, but your powers will grow. You might see new friends die in the course of this time and you are not permitted to use any dragonballs. Once you have completed each and every task given to you by another being or one of our disciples, you will start to age year by year as is nothing had transpired in your extended lifetime.

Pan looked down, clenched her fists and then nodded.

But once you do finish your mission, you will restore a long forgotten planet. Unfortunately, the time of this planet is different and it is another dimension. You will bring this planet into either the Earth's or Moon's orbit.

She looked up at the Dragons,

"What planet do I have to restore?"  
**You will restore the planet Vegeta-sei._  
_**"What! Dragons are you crazy! They are the ones who destroyed many people and planets." Pan looked over to Goku, who was over-reacting.  
"Calm down." He looked at her. And found that emotions were brought back to her eyes. She turned back to the dragon.  
**We are aware of that, Goku. The saiyans are dwindling. Pan's saiyan blood took over and gave her the urge to fight. We made sure to give her the tail,**

She uncurled her dark blue(yes blue but it looks black) tail from under her shirt. Goku was shocked at that. But then, he'd be shocked to the point of fainting out of super saiyan four with the last bit of information.

we gave her the saiyan blood to make her full blooded. She still has the genes that make her blood related to her mother, but she is full blooded now. She will have more control over her powers from now on. But, even so. That makes her able to transform into the giant ape under a full moon. But only if she allows it._  
_  
Pan looks back at Goku still looking at the dragons with his mouth agape. She speaks to him.

"Hey, Grandpa?" He looks at her.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry about before. I really did try to stop. heh." She put her hands behind her head in a reclined fashion. Then smiled at him.  
His gaze softens. But then he looks back at the dragons. "She has to go back alone, doesn't she?"

Shenron turns his back on the two, and Goku walks up next to Pan, who had her eyes on the dragons. He looked at how she had grown in the last year that he saw her. He noticed her wardrobe had changed. She had a shirt that covered her stomach and pants that were somewhat baggy. But they made it so she could move freely in them without being held back. She had a growth spurt as well. When she was four feet shorter than him when he was SS4, she grew about three. Now she was the height of Trunks about. Then the dragons turned back with their decsion made.

You will stay here,

Goku looked upset and put a pout on his face.

until she needs you again. Right now, she must return to her family and friends to face them. And she will decide to either wait until she's finished with her tasks or revive Vegeta-sei when she returns. The choice is your's to decide, Pan.

She nods her head and puts her arms over her chest.

"I will leave now, Shenron you needn't help me out of here."

She felt everything shift and saw Goku staring at her back in his child form. He made her happy by smiling at her. Then before she knew it, she was about twenty feet up and not flying. Looking down, then looking around, then looking down again, she gulped and fell head first into the cement. She attacked attention by landing. Her tail was in her face and the junction from her neck and her back was implanted into the ground.

"Ow."

Her super saiyan aura surrounded her so no one knew who she was. They still thought Pan was gone off destroying something and was still red. She slowly righted herself and fell backwords into the hole she created. Completely exhausted from all that occured, she tried to pull herself out of it. She put on hand on the edge and eased herself up. Then began crawling away a few feet, then collapsed. The aura slowly faded and her hair became black again. Her navy blue tail wrapped around her leg and then she fell asleep, hearing everybody whisper about her.

"Whoa... Who do you think that is?" Goten walks forward to the motionless body sleeping on the floor.  
"I'll find out." He flipped her over and jumped back into fighting stance.  
"It's Pan, but she's completely out of it."

Gohan left Videl and kneeled next to his daughter. He did a once over on her condition and found she was in deep sleep. He also found her clothes ripped. He then put one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. Standing, he walked inside the Lookout and placed her on the same couch she had been asleep on for the past two days.

-------- Couple of days later---------

Pan's eyes fluttered open and she found her mother and father sleeping on the floor. She shot up and stared at them, then regretted getting up so fast. She got lightheaded and fell backwards off the couch, landing with a loud THUD. Gohan and Videl heard the thud, and instantly woke up. They then heard a voice,

"Ow Ow ow.. My poor head..." They smiled to eachother and both got up. The looked over the couch and found Pan nursing her...

"T-TAIL!" Gohan shot out at her, which made her look at him.  
With a smile on her face,  
"Morning."

Slowly getting up off the floor, she wrapped her tail around her waist and stretched. A flicker of gold made her father get a closer look at her.

"What happened to you?" She looks at him and yawns.  
"I fought grandpa and kinda lost. But ya know, its ok. Least I'm not a raving lunatic anymore." She started laughing to herself.  
"Then how do you explain your tail?"  
"Aw.. Do I really have to tell you? Its such a long story!"

Suddenly more people came into the room. She felt eyes on her back and turned her head to see a lot of eyes on her. Six sets... Good god.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" She puts her hands on her head and pulls at her head to prove a point that she's under stress of some sort.  
"Well, you did attack us. I think we deserve an explanation."  
"Hmph. Well..."

----An hour later----

"Um... You know, any of you can speak at any time, right? You don't have to stare.. Dumbfounded. Seriously. Stop staring."

They're all staring at her. She unwinds her tail to prove a point and it whips around. She starts to growl and taps her foot on the ground. Then she loses it and become super.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE!"

They all snap out of it.  
"Thank you Dende! Now that you all finally know, can I get on with it already?"


	5. Vegeta sei

**Pan Chapter 5**

**Saiyans**

She walks out with everyone following her. She starts powering up and everyone is tense. Her power kept going higher and higher. Her hair flickered gold and stayed gold. Another boost of energy caused her tail to become golden.

Pan keeps powering up.

"Gohan I'm getting worried, what if she runs out of energy?"

Gohan thinks about this and comes up with an idea.

"Hey, you guys, if Pan runs out of energy, I think we should help her."

Gohan then turns SS and flies up to her. Pan looks to her side to see Gohan,

"Dad what are you doing?"  
"I'm here just incase you run out of energy."  
"Thanks.."

She then concentrates and almost feels the same power as before.

"AAAAHHH!"  
"Goten, Trunks, even you Vegeta! She's going to need everyone's help if she is to revive Vegeta-sei!"

Goten and Trunks nod and become SS. Vegeta thinks for a second and then goes to SS as well. The three fly up and go around her. She is still holding the energy ball and it becomes planet like.

"I'll be right back."

She then flew off to the edge of the planet, held her hands back as if she was going to throw it. Which she was and did so, the planet took over were Planet Tuffle used to be. Pan then returned to her normal form and began to free fall.

Gohan went after her and caught her. He could tell she was weakended from the revival. When he caught her, he headed to the Lookout. Trunks, Goten and Vegeta were already back at the Lookout. But Vegeta was busy staring at the new planet.

'Home has been gone for far too long.'

When he did look over to the other's, he could tell she was out but still Super Saiyan. The past couple of days had been beyond weird. And when she told her story about what Shenron had done, he had become excited that everyone was going to brought back. But the only part that got him was he was going to see himself from an alternate time. He then walked back to the group.

"Gohan, do you think she'll be ok? I mean, that must of took a lot of energy from her."

Pan then started to groan.

"I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon." She then looked up,  
"You can let me down now, Dad."  
"Oh! Right!"

She then sensed three moderate kis coming there way. She powered down and rushed at the kis, in place of the kis, she found three space pods. One practically slammed into her, but she grabbed it. Once stopping it, she put it down. Vegeta and Trunks stopped the other two. Pan looked closer into the pod. The person within was glaring at her and looked strangely familiar. She would have taken a closer look if the person didn't come closer to the window. She took a shocking step back and looked at Vegeta then back to the pod then back to Vegeta again. He, of course, felt someone staring at him and turned. He saw her blink and look back at the pod then back at him again.

"Um.. Vegeta? This pod.. Um..T-the person looks a lot like you."

* * *

"What? Let me see inside the pod."

Vegeta walked over to the pod and looked inside. But before he could see the person clear enough, the door shot open and hit him in the face. He ended up falling on his back and his pride. The other pods' door opened as well.

The first man walked out and as did the others. Chichi gasped at the one that looked like Goku except for a scar across his cheek. Bulma looked shocked at the youthful looking Vegeta. The last one just freaked out Gohan. Pan was the first to speak up.

"Who the hell are you people to come here?"

The man in the cape came up to Pan and backhanded her to the other end of the look out. Pan's eyes were wide and Videl jumped. Vegeta looked at the man before realizing who it was.

"Hey! You can't just come here and think you can slap around anyone you want!" Videl spoke up looking over to Pan.  
"Silence woman, you cannot speak that way to the king. This is King Vegeta, all of you lower classmen should know your place." Vegeta collected himself from the blow to the head and stood up at the words "King Vegeta".

He then looked over to a snarling Pan. "Hey! King Vegetable! Never touch me again!" With that she powered up to what will now be called rage. She then took off toward him, flying right past Vegeta. The King flew up in the air as well thinking that all female saiyans are weak, though in couple of minutes, he won't think that anymore.

Vegeta looked at the person about to fight Pan, taking off his cape; his father was about to loose all of his pride. Vegeta went super, and went straight up to him. Pan looked down to see him,

"Women should never look away when in a fight to the death." 'Right. Whatever Mr. Vegetable.'

Yelling at the prince, "Vegeta! This is my fight! Forget about your fathers' pride!"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and King looked down to see a very aged son.

"Like you said, King never look away!"  
"KamehameHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The King looked up in time before the attack reached him.

He also noticed the attack she used. He poofed out of the way of the attack right behind Pan.

"Kids shouldn't play around with that kind of power." Pan widened her eyes.  
"You said the man down there was Vegeta, did you not?" Pan nodded and the others as well as Vegeta were stumped as what they were talking about.

Just as Vegeta was about to go up and demand to know, another pod came into view.

"How can that man be my son, when my son is about to kill you?"  
"What is that suppose to mean!" Everybody heard this and noticed the pod heading straight for Pan.  
"Pan! Get out of there!"  
_'Huh? Whats mom talking about?'_

She turned to see a fourth space pod caming straigh for her. It slammed into her and she dropped out of rage and was carried to the forest's floor. Everyone was shocked to see her stricken by the pod. Videl held onto Gohan, thinking that Pan was dead. Fortunately, she was still alive. But she felt her bones popping back into place. She threw the pod off of her and was about to fly back to the Lookout. Suddenly, there was a hissing noise and she turned to see the pod's hatch open.

"Grand. Mr. Vegetable said his son was going to kill me eh? If he was referring to the damn pod, he was wrong." She turned completely around to the pod.  
"Yo! Saiyan brat in the pod, get out here now!"

When the saiyan got out of the pod, Pan's eyes widened and a blush crept across her face. It was Vegeta, only much much younger. She shook her head and was on guard. The youthful Vegeta looked at her shockingly. Walking up to the girl he gave her a once over. Or, as she thought, "checking her out".

"Ahem."

He looks at her and puts his hands across his chest.

"I suppose you're the person who brought our planet back, right?"  
"Yeah I am. You're not going to be cocky and laugh are you? Besides, this lower class girl will beat you to a bloody pile of flesh when we get back to the look out if you make one bad remark."

He puts his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Heh. I'm not going to do that. Don't worry." He winks at her.  
"I'm trying not to worry! There are three Vegeta's I've got to worry about now. You, you're father and this time's Vegeta."  
"Yes. I was informed by your dragons what is going on. My father was too ... How should I say it.. arrogant to listen to them. But, I am impressed. Not only have you restored our planet, but you're cute."

Pans face turned completely red and she was shocked.

'He called me cute? My heart is fluttering... Wait! Bad bad bad! Can't think that way! That's just wrong!'  
"Ahem. Pan? Is that your name?"  
"Uh, yeah it is."  
"Well," He points upward with a genuine smile on his face.  
"I think we should be heading back now. And I would like to challenge you in a fight."  
"You're kidding me... Alright."

"Ahem. Pan? Is that your name?""Uh, yeah it is.""Well," He points upward with a genuine smile on his face."I think we should be heading back now. And I would like to challenge you in a fight.""You're kidding me... Alright." 

They nod to each other and start flying back up to the Lookout. Once reaching the top, they peaked over the ledge to see what was happening.

"Hey, Vegeta. Who is the guy with the long hair?"  
"Oh. That's Raditz. When you brought back the planet, you brought back EVERYONE. Well, excluding those who weren't saiyans that is. Like, take Freiza for instance. He was on Vegeta-sei, but he wasn't a saiyan."  
"Ah... I see. Oh, one more quesiton." He nods at her.  
"If you are Vegeta, why aren't you so.. Ya know.. Like Vegeta?"

He looks at her with a brow up in a questioning look.

"Well, I'm not sure really. Even though you brought back the planet with all the inhabitants, our personalities are a bit different. I'm not cocky or arrogant now. Perhaps I was a long time ago, but not now."  
"But you should be as old as the current Vegeta, shouldn't you?"  
"I guess so. But I'm also guessing the dragons had something to do with it."

Pan looks down at the forest below then back at the crowd.

"This is so confusing..." The Vegeta neck to her chuckles. Then all of a sudden, she felt something grasp her tail. She turned around and found Vegeta looking at it.  
"Um.. What are you doing?"  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm looking at your tail. Odd, it's dark blue. That's not natural."  
"Neither is teal and purple hair."

He looks at her.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, my Vegeta(not that way people!) has two kids who have purple or teal hair. His wife has teal hair as well."  
"That is odd. But then again, when you go super, why does your hair turn gold?"

They both laughed and apparently caught attention of the crowd.

"Well, looks like we should get hoppin to it, huh?"  
"Hoppin to it? Yeah.. Sure. Let's go."

The jumped onto the Lookout and walked towards everyone. Soon, they were in a fighting stance and started fighting. Throwing punches and kicks and what have you at each other.

"Oh.. this is getting good. Hey, Goku! Pan is fighting with young Vegeta!"

Goku gets up with a very funny confused look on his face.

"Young Vegeta? How did that happen?" "Remember that the dragons had told her to bring back Vegeta-sei? She brought back all of the saiyan inhabitants before Freiza blew it up. Meaning, Vegeta and King Vegeta."

Goku sat down and watched the screen. He looked closely and found two people.

"Ah! Raditz! And some guy that looks like me!"  
"I believe that is Bardock, your father.."  
"Too bad I'm not there"  
"Yeah, it is. But maybe later, if you're good, I'll give you a week long pass to Earth."

* * *

I'm combining the two chapters, ok? Sixth chapter was the confusing one. going onto chapter six( the new chapter six, its actually seven and so on. ) So yeah... 


	6. Suprise

**Pan Chapter 7**

**Surprise**

Vegeta saw who Pan brought with her and was a bit shocked to see how he weak his used to be. Pan then starts to talk telepathically to the young Vegeta. -So what I'm I supposed to call you?- He said this part out loudly. "Well, Pan. You can call me Prince Vegeta, like the rest of the lower class peasants."

Pan narrows her eyes. –Oh really. FYI, there are more than one Prince Vegeta'. So have to call you something else, have any ideas?- -Yes, I do have another idea.- He then starts smiling wickedly. She gets made not knowing what he has to say. "Well? What is it that I'm suppose to call you?! Stop with that smiling!"

Everybody looks at the two and the King has an idea for the girl. 'If Vegeta beats her in a battle, he will be able to claim her as his own. Even if shes a lower class peasant, she has the strength of a Royal class saiyan. Yes that will do.' –Vegeta, you will beats her in a battle so you can claim her. Use all you have, we need someone with that power on our side.-

The younger Vegeta nods. –What are you planning to do? If you try to fight me, you will lose and you will also lose your pride.- -I'm going to beat you in a small battle to claim you. And you being a saiyan should know what to do.- This time she spoke aloud. "I may be a saiyan, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I also think that you will lose, me being claimed by you just doesn't suit with me well. Makes me sound like some kind of prize."

"That's because you will be. Now get ready to fight, by the way your going to be the one to lose. Though, my father thinks that you are a royal and not to be around those who will cloud your mind." "Fine! I will take great pleasure to make sure you lose!" Pan powers up to SS. "I bet you haven't been able to this yet?"

"Your wrong about that. Even though you brought back our planet, our power level raised." The kid Vegeta powered up to SS. "Ha. There you go, I can power up to SS2. Just as every saiyan on the planet can. By the way, you still didn't tell me why you have the white tail."

The King stared at the tail and remembered that the only saiyans to have that were the ones to bring back the race if it became extinguished. The others were just as shocked as when Videl first found out. "Lets Fight Now!!!!" Pan shot up into the air taking fighting stance. Vegeta is about to take off when the older version of himself walked up. He didn't want the younger version to claim Pan.

"Your not going to claim her or anyone on this planet. That girl is immortal and has no time for you. There is another reason I don't want you fighting her." The younger one looks at him. "Oh really, and what might that be?" Vegeta looks over to Gohan and he gets it. Gohan flies over to the kid. "Heres a reason for you, you are the younger version of this Vegeta." Pointing behind him to Vegeta. "Whats your point? Hes an old man." The other Vegeta starts to get pissed. "My point is that you two are the same person. Vegeta is married already. And I don't want you to have my daughter likes she is some kinda of prize."

Pan looks down at the others and tries to figure out what is happening. 'What are they talking about?' Trunks looks up to see Pan, waiting to fight. 'If this keeps up, what is she willing to do? Or more importantly what is she going to do?' -Hey, Pan.- Pan looks around and then sees Trunks looking at her. -What? Do you know what they're talking about?- Trunks nods and motions her to come down.

The King sees Trunks motioning for Pan to come down and decides against it by fighting the girl. He takes off his cape and whispers to both of his men. "Bardock, Radditz, watch the others while get rid of the girl." "But Sire, you heard the girls father. Shes immortal." King V. just grabs his scouter and takes off towards Pan. Of course, not knowing his coming. "Pan! Watch out!" The others see what Trunks was yelling at. "Watch out?" Before she can see anything……………


	7. Life Energy Bomb

**Pan Chapter 8**

**Life Energy Bomb**

Before she can see anything, his Galick Gun attack hits Pan. Shes knocked away from the Look out. She roughly hits a nearby mountain side and slides down it's slope. Upon landing on the ground, she is encountered by King V. This time she has enough time to counter from his last attack with a simple energy attack.

She then starts to fly back up to the Look out. Throwing a couple energy blasts on the way. She then reaches the Look out, but doesn't stop and keeps heading up. Pan stops about half way above the L.O. and looks down to see King V. nowhere. The other fighters, well all of the other fighters, fly up beside Pan.

"Pan, are you ok?" "Yeah, dad, I'm ok. I just wasn't expecting him to do that. Why am I the only one to get attacked today? This just isn't my day." Then King V. makes his appearance right after she said that. "I guess this isn't your lucky day, little girl. Fighting isn't for children anyway. I should right your wrongs by defeating you then destroying this planet like my son should've done in the first place."

He was, of course, directing that to the older Vegeta. "This is the girls fight. If shes strong enough, she should do what her grandfather always did. Fighting for the sake of the planet. The question is will you be as cocky as he used to be." He looks at her up and down to make her more mad than she already is.

Everyone who could sense Ki could sense that she was extremely angry at the King. The King had his scouter and saw how high her level was and was going to be persistent in beating her. 'This young girl's level is the same level as that child. She shouldn't be that strong. Hmm, maybe I should make her even more angry.' King V. then looks down at all the human and begins to smile.

"What are you smiling at!?" Pan follows his gaze to the others. "You wouldn't dare!" The King begins to power his Galick Gun and points it to every one on the L.O. Before anyone can react, he shoots his attack. Pan flies down to everyone. 'How dare he! I'm not going to get there on time. I have to block the attack.' She changes her course to going in front of the attack and crosses her arms in front of her face.

Videl watches as Pan blocks the attack, and starts to get worried. Dende as well as Piccolo worry. They're still not so sure of the fact the Pan is immortal. Piccolo starts to fly toward her, and she sees him from the corner of her eye. Out of struggle she manages to keep him away, "Stay…away. This….is.. my fight, not…yours.. or anyone…else's."

Everyone watches as she has Piccolo stay where he is. "Is she crazy?" Trunks narrows his eyes with worry. 'I hope you were right, about being immortal that is. I don't think anyone else can lose anyone else at the moment.'

The King gets a bit angry when she doesn't fall. He contacts someone from the planet Vegeta-sei to send in the teenager that was trained to control is off the scale abilities. "Do as I say, bring him to the planet. I don't care! Bring him here now!" Hearing the reply he wanted, he continued his attack on Pan.

'I'm starting to weaken, I have to deflect this now.' Pan tries to get up from her current position, which is on her back, and fails the first time. She does it again and is on her feet. She moves her hands from crossing to the position to get ready for an attack. 'I can use his attack against him, but it will cost all of my energy.'

"Whats she planning to do? Pan! Don't doing anything you'll regret!" Pan looks at her father and gives a look that makes him worry. -Papa, don't worry. Remember that I'm immortal, but I can feel the pain of dying. I'll be using his attack against his. But to do that I must convert all of my life energy to a bomb and then be able to stop him. I will live, though. So don't worry yourself. -

"Pan, don't you dare use that attack!" Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo look at him for answers. Without looking at them, he gives them the answer. "Shes going to repel his attack and putting a more powerful attack with it so he'll be destroyed." Goten is the first to speak up. "Whats so bad about that? If hes defeated, we don't have to worry about him any more."

"Goten, the attack she'll be using killed Vegeta when he used it. Even though shes immortal, Pan said she can feel all the pain of dying without dying herself." "The attack I used. What attack was that?" When it clicked in his head as well as everyone else the one most worried was Gohan and Videl. Well Trunks was almost as worried as them.


	8. Realization

**Pan Chapter 9**

**Realization**

Pan is holding off the attack and readies herself to energize the bomb. Goku, with King Kai, is watching what is happening. "I can't just stand here and do nothing! I have to do something." Kai looks at Goku then back to the screen. "Goku, calm down. The only way you can help her is to calm down.

She'll be fine, you need to remember that she won't die. What ever happens, she'll be fine." Goku settles down and watches the screen. 'Please be careful Pan, even with your new power, you still have limits.'

'Gees, ever since Grandpa left, I've been through hell and back way too many times. Time to power up the bomb.' Pan screams to power up the bomb. "Whats happening? Pans' glowing blue, what's with that? When father powered up, it was red." Goten looks at Trunks. "Well maybe its because shes a girl. You never know." Trunks shrugs and agrees with Goten.

Pan sighs one last time and releases the attack. Because of the pain she screams with all her might and bumps herself to Super Saiyan 6 on accident. King V. looks at the attack coming at him. 'What is that? Shes too weak, it won't phase me much.' He then looks down at her and sees a white aura. Along with white and blue hair and red eyes. 'What the hell is that?' He is then hit with the attack. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" King V. is disintegrated with one attack.

Pan stands there in disbelief that she beat the "all powerful" King Vegeta. Everybody walks up to her, with surprised looks on their faces. Pan then faints because her power was depleted. Gohan runs up to her and picks her up. "Lets get her to Capsule Corps." Bulma walks up. "Why Capsule Corps?" Gohan looks over to her. "You still have that rejuvenation tank, don't you" Bulma nods and everybody who cares, rushes to C.C.

A few minutes later, still at the L.O., Vegeta, Bardock, Radditz, and kid Vegeta are just standing there not knowing what to do next. Bardock walks up to kid Vegeta. "Prince, we should head back to Vegeta-sei and figure out what to do about this new situation. We also have to crown a new King, seeing as your to young to become King right now." Vegeta walks up to them.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Kid V. looks over to him. "We came here for the girl. She is a living legend, at least that's what my father said when we were revived." Kid V. then hears his father's scouter bleeping and walks over to it. He takes his off and listens to the orders that were given by his father before he was destroyed.

He drops the scouter and runs back to Bardock. "Father, he sent for Him before he got blasted." Bardock starts to worry. "That kid was supposed to be killed. Why is he still alive?" Vegeta looks at them confused and Radditz is the one that fills him in.

"The kid that they're talking about is named Broly." Vegeta looks at Radditz like he's crazy. "Kakorrot killed Broly a long time ago." It then clicked in his mind about what Pan did to the planet.

When she brought it back, everyone who was on the planet before Freeza destroyed would be brought back to life. Meaning all their enemies were brought back to life, at least the ones on Vegeta-sei. "Why wasn't that kid killed, Broly is the death to the race."

Bardock wasn't fazed by the part about Broly, but more fazed about what he said about Kakorrot. Because, from what he remembers, his son is still on Vegeta-sei. So he decides to walk up to Vegeta. "Did you say Kakorrot?" Vegeta looks at him and nods. Still trying to get a hold of the whole Vegeta-sei coming back after so many years.

"Is he here? I mean on the planet?" Vegeta narrows his eyes and without the three of them knowing, Kid V. slowly backs off. 'I wonder if that girls' ok. Only one way to find out.' Kid V. smirks as he makes his way to the other side of the L.O. He then as quietly and fast as possible, flies off to were the others energy is coming from. He, of course, is using his scouter.

A few minutes after taking off, Radditz notices Kid V.'s energy signature is gone. "Bardock, Prince Vegeta is gone." Bardock looks at Radditz with an angry glare. "What do you mean hes gone? Where could he have gone to?" Bardock snaps his head up and takes off to the sky with Radditz behind him.

"Where do you two think your going?!" Receiving no reply, he darts off to catch up. In a few minutes they're over West City. "There he is, up ahead." Bardock points to Vegeta. The kid lands in front of C.C. "So this is Capsule Corps. I would have though it to be allot bigger."

'The girls' energy is all over the place, finding her won't be easy. What did my father mean by claiming her anyway? She's too old for me. I'd have to wait at least ten years to be able to do anything of much importance.'

"Prince Vegeta!" The others land behind him, and the modern Prince is getting a bit agitated by the whole "young prince" and "old prince" deal. He would rather have and be the one and only Prince Vegeta.

"What are you doing here? We have to get back to Vegeta-sei." Kid V. looks behind himself to find himself, Bardock and Radditz there. "I wanted to see if the girl,...Pan I think her name was, was ok. Is that not a good idea? I mean she was hurt pretty badly." The two look at each other.

They both knew of her situation and knew that they shouldn't have meddled, but had to abide by the King's wishes. Even if it was a severely bad idea. Vegeta walks up to them, looks at them and walks into C.C. "Are you coming or not? After you see her, it would be best if you would leave and not return. If you knew so much on the whole situation, why did you come here in the first place? Nevermind that question."


	9. Secret

**Pan Chapter 10**

**Secret**

Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo surround Pan. "Alright, the tank is set." She looks around the room, seeing every one just staring at her. Bulma just sighs and tries to get their attention. "Everybody…Pan isn't going to heal fast with us just standing here. It will take at least a few hours before she is completely healed. So lets leave her in here and we'll be back in an hour to check on her."

With getting a couple worried replies of yes, all except Trunks, left the room. Goten looks back at his worried friend and walks back to him. "Hey, are you going to be ok?" Trunks nods and tells him that hes going to stay for a while. Once he was sure Goten was gone he started talking to her.

"A hundred years, huh? That sounds bad, wonder what you could have done that made the dragons so angry at you." 'I really hope your going to be ok. I'd hate for you to leave us all. We won't be able to lose another person.'

Un be knowest to Trunks is that Pan was listening both times and replied telepathically. -No ones' going to lose me. I'll always be around. Once this whole ordeal is over and done with, I'll be free to live my life with no memory of this. I'll, of course, still have my power, but in order to unlock it once again, I'll need to train. -

Trunks was, above all else, shocked. He replied, -You were awake all this time. - -No, I just woke up when you started talking. But, I do need rest now, so I'm going to sleep now. -

Pan falls asleep in a matter of seconds. Trunks blinks a couple of times and turns to leave. When he turns to the door, he sees his father staring at him like he was crazy. "What?" He starts to walk out of the room, when Vegeta grabs his arm. "Keep mini-me away from me, got it?" 'That was a close one.'

Trunks lets out a heavily sigh before hand, which he hoped would go unnoticed. Unfortunately, it was noticed and Vegeta gave him a weird look like a what-was-that-for look. He then looked over to Pan, back to Trunks and vice versa a couple of times and got the picture. Of course, being the saiyan he is, he mentally slapped himself. 'I should have known that this would happen some day.

Vegeta was about to say something about Trunks and Pan, but Trunks beat him by speaking first. "Don't worry, father, I'll keep the little runt away from you. Though, its kind of freaking with a miniature you running around."

Trunks shudder shivers. "Keep him away from Pan as well. We don't need her losing all her energy." Trunks narrowed his eyes at what his father meant. 'She already fixed Earth, what else is there for her to do here?' Vegeta let go of his arm and gave him a glare to continue on his way.

Vegeta then walks up to Pan's tank. 'Why is it that anyone relating to Kakorrot, always by passes me in power?' Pan answers his question, freaking him out just like she did to Trunks. –Maybe its because our desire for life and peace that gives us our strength. All I can tell you at the moment is that I was given this power on purpose. It was fate that lead me to where I am. Either way, if you were able to change the past, I would still be born and all this would still happen. Just, probably, not in the same order. You have too much pride that you need to let go of in order to get as high as you can. This is not my truest saiyan form, instead of the usual ape; I'm left to be different. Though, I do not know what that form is just yet. I have not reached S.S. 3 or 4 yet. I just merely skipped the two levels. Now if you excuse me, I would like to sleep now. -

With that, Pan fell right back to sleep.

Vegeta was left there to just stare at the young saiyan, knowing too much information for her own good. "Not in her truest form. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bardock stepped in right on the mark when he said that.

"No one knows the truest form except for the Eternal Dragons. It is legend that this girl is to be born; She is to raise all the fallen kingdoms and empires that we destroyed. In the end, she will die. This was not suppose to happen. What ever she said to you was not the real truth, just told to her by King Vegeta. He wanted my son's heir to suffer as much as she can. It is confusing now, but everyone who knows of the saiyans will know of it in the future."


	10. Cold

**Pan Chapter 11**

**Cold**

"Goku! Goku! Calm down this instant!" Goku is running around because of all the events that happened in just a few hours. 'Hmmm, have to think of another way to calm him down. Ah! I know what to do!' "Goku, settle down or no food for the whole week! Not even water!" Goku stopped running and partially calmed. "You really wouldn't do that to me would you?" Before Kai can answer, Goku gets poofed out of there. "What do they want with him now?"

Goku lands on the ground with a thud. Not on his backside though, more like on his head. He recovers his stature very quickly. "Dragons! Whats wrong now?!" Shenron appears from his hiding place. The other dragons are in other spirit realms. "Goku will return to Earth. You will help Pan out of the situation that she got herself in. I will transport you directly to C.C., to her tank." "Tank? Why is she in a tank?"

Shenron shows Goku the past events to show him why she was in a rejuve tank. But the dragon does not show him what happened between her and Trunks, just her and Vegeta. "What do you want me to do?" Shenron just starts to transport him. "Wait! Shenron! What am I suppose to do?"

"You need to find that out on your own. These occurrences were not supposed to happen. You got a glimpse of the future before you left. Because of these events, Goku and Vegeta Jr. may never be born." Goku is poofed to C.C.

The tank starts to bleep right when Goku appears. He then hears heavy footfalls. "I'd better hide." He hides behind some equipment.

Bulma rushes into the room. With her are Gohan and Videl. She told the others to stay in the living area. She presses a couple of buttons and the water drains away. It takes Pan a few seconds to open her eyes and find her bearings.

'I sense Grandpa in the room, but what is he doing here? I'd better keep this a secret between me and myself.' "Pan, honey, are you alright?" Pan looks up to see Videl with worried eyes. All she does is nods.

Bulma helps her out of the tank and gives her a fighting gi to put on so her normal clothes won't be ruined. When she finished dressing, she found that the gi was almost identical to Goku's. Instead of the red orange pants, she had black. Gohan walks up to her. "Are you sure your ok? I mean you went through a lot."

All Pan does is nods, and Gohan's temper rises a bit. But this does not go unnoticed. "Papa, calm down." She then walked out of the room with a very angry father and shocked mother. Before Pan completely leaves the room, she stops at the doorway. "I need to be left alone for a while. I don't need anyone following me around." She turns around and looks directly at Goku's hiding place. She narrows her eyes.

"Especially you, Grandpa." With that she walked right out of the room. "Heh, I guess my hiding place didn't work all that well. Huh?" Goku comes out of his spot to see Gohan with his mouth wide open.

Pan walks through the corridors of Capsule Corps. She then comes up to a room where everybody is at. 'Oh, just great, why me?' Pan scans the whole room. She sees Bardock, Kid Vegeta, Radditz, Vegeta, Krillen, Bulma, Bra, Eighteen, and some others.

She looks around for Trunks, but sees no sign of him. 'Strange, where could he be?' She then tries to sense around for him, but no avail. She whispers but surprisingly, everyone in the room heard it. "Too bad, I was hoping to spar with him." When she returns her gaze to everyone, she freezes. Her face turns to a bright red. 'Wait, I'd didn't even say that loud enough for every single person to hear, did I?'

"Pan, your ok aren't you, you've been through so much." Bulma starts to walk up to her and attempts to hug her. Pan narrows her eyes and poofs before Bulma can even touch her. She then reappears by the door. For a while, people just stare at the coldness she just gave Bulma. Gohan and Videl were behind Pan the whole time. Gohan's power level rose extremely, making his hair spark gold for a split second.

Like before, everyone looked back at Gohan then at Pan. Feeling the tension rise between the two of them, all of the non-fighters backed off. "Pan, what is wrong with you? You were just seriously injured, lets Bulma help you." Pan just opens the door, but before she can leave Goku comes from behind Gohan to see what all the commotion is about.

"Pan." She gasps and notices that Goku was in S.S. 4 at the moment. She doesn't turn her head, just looks to him. "Just leave me alone." With that, she ran through the door and took off the sky.

Goku narrows his eyes and walks to the door. Then Vegeta does the unexpected. "Kakorrot, where do you think your going." Vegeta knew exactly where he was going, but wanted to show Bardock his son. Goku gives Vegeta one of the most weirdest your-not-serious glances. "Vegeta, are you kidding me?"

"I know exactly where your going." "Then why did you ask that kind of question?" "I didn't want you to leave without your father knowing what you've become." Bardock walks up to Goku and just stares, speechless. "Well, if I want to stop Pan from doing anything stupid, I'd better get going now. Bye." With that, he sped off to the door and off to the sky.


	11. Strain & Sickness

Pan's hair whips around in the wind, flying fast, Goku is on her tail.

'How did this turn such a simple task into Granpa chasing me around?

"Pan, stop this right now!"

She looks back at him. Thinking, she powers up as best she can. People on the surface see a rapidly changing figure in the sky. They see silver, blue, red, gold, many brillant color. Pan changes into her form, her tail whips with anger. Whispering, she powers the Kamehameha.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me..."

Where there once clear now was a dark blue orb in her possesion. Turning with her back facing the ground and her facing Goku, she finishes.

"HAA!"

Goku is flying right towards her and the Kamehameha wave comes at him. He dodges enough to get away with a scratch. He looks at his arm then slowly to Pan. He had seen she had gone a few levels past 2. Pan looks at his hand, knowing fully that she is going to get backfired with the same attack. She backs away and as suddenly as it forms it hits her.

"AH!"

Her body was plummeting to the earth. She hadn't healed from her former wounds completely yet. Something appeared in the corner of her eyes. Something with...teal hair? Quickly regaining from her half-consciousness, her head turns and she is picked up and heads to the earth faster. She becomes somewhat frightened and snuggles into the person's chest. Apparently, the person was a man. The only other person she knew that had teal hair was Bra. She couldn't fly at all. So it had to be...

"Pan, are you ok? You shouldn't have done that. You were already weak to begin with."

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me."

As a matter-of-factly, that exactly what happened. Goku soon made his way onto the scene. Pan, even though they have landed a few seconds earlier, had fallen asleep. Trunks looks over to Goku.

"Goku, I don't think it's wise that she goes back to where more people are. Every time she does, she gets angry fast. I don't know what's wrong with her."

They both look at her. Goku agrees and leaves her in Trunks hands until Piccolo arrives. Both nodding, Goku uses instant teleportation and is gone in a flash. Trunks looks at the girl in his arms. He knew of caves around this area. He took off toward them.

:With Goku:

Landing in the center of the living room, everybody gasps. Videl walks up to him.

"Where's Pan, Goku?"

Gohan walks up to him now.

"Dad, what happened? Where is Pan?"

He powers down and is a little kid once more. Everybody has to look down and the sayains in the back of the room are puzzled. Not only were they brought back, but the whole Vegeta thrice thing was confusing. If chibi-Vegeta and older Vegeta were alive at the same time, wouldn't that be dangerous? And Kind Vegeta was a little boggled himself. The whole, Vegeta-sei revival was confusing. He was confused because he thought Bardock was dead, not living and kicking. The "Goku" was alive, almost the last remaining sayain. Than as the King arrives to this planet, there are 6 new sayains branching off from the original 2. There were 4 partial-breeds then. And one of the quarter-breeds was stronger than that of the full-blooded sayains. As that was going through his mind, Goku was telling about where Pan was.

"She's alright, nothing bad happened...Except.."

He started to look guilty.

Gohan picks up his father by the front of his Gi. His hair flares into locks of gold.

"Where is she?"

Goku look at Gohan with serious eyes now. He didn't want this to be a fight on where she was.

"She's with Trunks. I can't tell you where though. She seems to be getting worse with every encouter she has with all of you."

Goku looks over to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, are you still willing to train with her? She has to control her powers, and you and me are the only ones who can stop her from her rampaging."

"Wrong."

Everyone looks at Earth-Vegeta.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?"

'You know what I mean. My son is in her heart, I as hate saying this. You granddaughter is in l-love with my s-son.'

He stuttered because he wished it wasn't true.

'Awe, that's really cute.'

"I don't think it is."

"They'd make a cute couple."

"I most definately don't think so."

Videl and Bulma are off to the side, whispering to each other.

"What do you think they're talking about?"-Videl

"I'm not totally sure, maybe.."-Bulma

"Maybe..What?"-Videl

"Maybe Trunks and Pan."-Bulma

"Hmm... Could be. We'll never know until they something."-Videl

"Hey, Videl, do you think they'd make a good couple?"-Bulma

Videl thinks about that for a couple of seconds. Her thought are interrupted when an argument about who looks cute with who.

"I DO NOT APPROVE THAT YOU THINK YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER AND MY SON LOOK "CUTE" TOGETHER!"

Every person in that room silences. Then an awe comes out.

"Awe, isn't that cute? Vegeta just said his first cute word!"

He narrows his eyes and walks out of the room. Goku stands proud, he won the argument. He turns to Piccolo.

"Hey, Piccolo, you want to wait for another day or go train Pan now?"

Piccolo was deep in thought then finally answered after a while.

"I think it would be best if she were to wait a couple of days before she sees me or you. She will be better off with Trunks, I doubt anything will happen between the two.

:With Pan:

Pan is laying on some leaves and theres a fire burning a few feet away from her. Trunks stares at the night sky as a breeze comes into the cave. He hair whips around and he hears small gasp. He turns to see Pan shivering. He walks over to her, kneeling by her. Looking for no one, he picks her up fromthe bedding and holds her to his warm body. Leaning against the wall now, he stares into the fire. Pan's power became stable when she had gotten a fever. The gasp was the first noise she had made since that afternoon.

He had been watching the small fight.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ka-Me-Ha-Me..."_

_Where there once clear now was a dark blue orb in her possesion. Turning with her back facing the ground and her facing Goku, she finishes._

_"HAA!"_

_Goku is flying right towards her and the Kamehameha wave comes at him. He dodges enough to get away with a scratch. He looks at his arm then slowly to Pan. He had seen she had gone a few levels past 2. Pan looks at his hand, knowing fully that she is going to get backfired with the same attack. She backs away and as suddenly as it forms it hits her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The girl in his arms started to squirm. He felt her head and she was burning up. The cold breeze made its way to them. It quickly killed the fire, but Pan's heat was rising. He needed to get her cooled down fast. He stood up and held her close and tight. Running to the edge of the cave, he flies down to a stream they had passed before.

'Why do I feel so hot? And... who's carrying me?'

Pan's eyes flutter open and she looks up. She sees the teal again and remembers who it was. With a tiny whisper she calls out his name and falls unconscious once more.

"Trunks..."

He hears a small whisper just as he lands on the grassy bank. Looking down at her, she's asleep.

'Don't worry Pan, I'll get you cooled off in no time.'

Looking around then forward, he spots the stream. Walking for it, he still looks at her. Up above, a half cresent shines in the night sky. Now by the waters' edge, Trunks slowly places Pan in the water so not to startle her from her slumbering state. After some time, her body cools and he picks her up again. Not to far from there was a cabin that they could reside in for some time before Piccolo came around.

* * *

So, what did you think people? Did you like it? I hope there isn't confusion to it...

REVIEW PLEASE!

characters do not belong to me, the idea of this fan fiction does of course.

-. o O o . - smilies


End file.
